La démangeaison de Snape
by Aesalys
Summary: Os de Rockmanfan78. Parfois, il faut un peu d'aide pour certaines choses.


Traduction de l'OS de rickmanfan1978. Bêtaisé par _Cricri the Badger _et **Claire Rogue**.

.

Un petit truc sympa pour se changer les idées ^^

Et aussi pour annoncer que j'ai commencé à publier en priorité sur mon overblog dont le lien est dans mon profil. Vous pouvez le suivre (j'ai réglé le souci d'alertes ko pour les abonnées ^^).

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

La cicatrice laissée par la morsure de Nagini le démangeait atrocement. Severus Snape serra les dents et se retint de s'arracher la peau du cou. Elle se refermait proprement mais les bords le réveillaient la nuit. La dernière fois, il s'était gratté au sang et avait dû endurer le tirage d'oreille de Pomfresh. Il avait roulé des yeux et l'avait laissée lui appliquer un onguent, après quoi Pomfresh s'était assurée qu'il ne pourrait plus se gratter à ce point en raccourcissant ses ongles à l'aide d'un sort, à moins d'un centimètre de leur base.

« Si je vous attrape encore à vous gratter, je vous colle des moufles roses aux deux mains » l'avait menacé Pomfresh avant de le laisser partir.

Hermione regarda le Professeur Snape tripoter les traces sur son cou avec le bout d'une plume, l'air absent. Ses yeux papillonnèrent puis se fermèrent alors que la pointe acérée courait sur la peau se reformant. Il avait l'air soulagé. Elle eut un petit sourire en voyant une réaction si humaine chez le Héros Tragique de la Bataille de Poudlard. Severus Snape était peut-être sombre et sévère en plus d'être un sorcier puissant, mais il était aussi sujet aux gratouillement, comme tout être humain normal.

Il la vit afficher un petit sourire et son expression se durcit. La main sur la plume s'immobilisa.

« Miss Granger, si les Potions vous amusent tant, vous resterez après le cours pour profiter de cet amusement pour récurer les chaudrons. »

Et merde.

Lorsque les autres quittèrent les cachots, Hermione laissa échapper un soupir exagéré et commença par le chaudron de Neville. Elle releva les yeux pour regarder Snape. Il la fixait et frottait son cou au travers de son col haut.

« Oh, Merlin tout puissant ! » s'exclame Hermione avant de le rejoindre à grands pas. Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle passait de son côté du bureau et écartait sa main d'une claque.

« Montrez ça » dit-elle avant de tirer son col vers le bas. Une inspiration rapide s'échappa de lui.

« Granger… » Un avertissement. Le reste se perdit quand Hermione commença à passer le bout de ses doigts sur les bords de la cicatrice.

Snape ferma les yeux sous l'intensité de la sensation. Ses doigts caressant doucement la peau rosée irrégulière envoyaient des chocs de plaisir douloureux de haut en bas sur sa colonne vertébrale. Son pied droit s'agita un peu quand elle atteignit une zone juste sous sa mâchoire.

« Oh, Merlin, Hermione, n'arrêtez pas. »

Hermione arqua un sourcil. Son professeur ronronnait profondément. Il était si détendu, calé en arrière dans son fauteuil. Hermione arrêta un instant de gratter et baissa les yeux. Oh.

Snape avait écarté les jambes et elle s'était inconsciemment installée entre elles alors qu'elle se chargeait de sa démangeaison. Chaque fois qu'elle s'avançait vers une nouvelle zone à gratter, elle avait fait un petit saut en avant, sans réaliser ce contre quoi elle se frottait. Les hanches de Snape se hissèrent pas réflexe pour suivre les contacts.

Il ouvrit les yeux, se demandant pourquoi elle avait arrêté. Il était parfaitement conscient de son érection pressée contre les cuisses d'Hermione. Il resserra les jambes, brisant son point d'attention.

« Asseyez-vous » ordonna-t-il.

Hermione se laissa aller sur ses genoux. Il la positionna pour que son entrecuisse soit pressé contre sa dureté. Il guida ses mains pour les ramener sur les blessures de son cou.

Quand Hermione reprit ses attentions, il grimaça du mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Ses mains vinrent saisir son cul sous ses longues robes pour la faire aller et venir sur sa longueur. Hermione ravala un grognement en sentant l'épaisseur de sa tête se frotter rudement contre son intimité. Ses mouvements devinrent plus rapides quand Hermione appliqua une pression supplémentaire sur son cou tout en ramenant plus fortement ses hanches contre lui. Elle voulut l'embrasser, mais il tourna son visage de côté, la faisant manquer sa cible. Il agrippa ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête pour la forcer à le regarder. Sa bouche marquait son dédain tout en étant démentie par la douloureuse tension dans son cou et ses reins.

Hermione sentit son orgasme arriver. Elle le chevaucha en un rythme franc et erratique, massant son sexe du sien. Son pantalon noir brillait de son humidité, qui s'était trempé de ce qui avait coulé au travers de sa culotte.

« Oh, vilaine fille » gronda Snape à son oreille alors qu'elle roulait des hanches contre lui.

Il laissa échapper un grognement et la souleva. En un mouvement rapide, il libéra son sexe, ses doigts faisant glisser sa culotte de côté avant de s'enfoncer brusquement dans son intimité humide. Elle sursauta dans ses bras, ses doigts se resserrant spasmodiquement sur son épaule. Il immobilisa son corps tremblant, alors qu'elle s'adaptait à son sexe en elle.

Il commença à relever les hanches, changeant son angle de pénétration pour frapper encore et encore son point G, la faisant hurler son nom. L'instinct lui souffla que ce ne fût pas la première fois qu'elle criait son nom, prise par la passion. Il sentit son fourreau se resserrer autour de lui alors qu'elle jouissait. Elle eut la présence d'esprit de reprendre ses gratouillements et il gémit en sentant son propre orgasme le submerger. Ses testicules se tendirent et il s'enfonça en elle comme un piston, expulsant sa semence brûlante en elle.

« Professeur.

-Hmmm » répondit-il, taquinant son cou soyeux de son nez.

« La prochaine fois que ça me démange, vous vous en chargerez ? »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Claire Rogue : C'était intense…! Whaou! Il faut chaud là xD Bravo Aë pour ce beau cadeau que tu nous fais!

Encore un excellent travail de traduction, essaie de voir les phrases dont la tournure est un peu étrange.

Bises!

Claire

.

Ae : T'inquiète pas je reprends toujours tout ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Si je vous attrape encore à vous gratter, je vous colle des moufles roses aux deux mains » l'avait menacé Pomfresh avant de le laisser partir.** (Elle est carrément effrayante!)**

.

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle passait de son côté du bureau et écartait sa main d'une claque.** (ça devient intéressant…)**

.

« Oh, Merlin, Hermione, n'arrêtez pas. »** (*bave*)**

.

« Asseyez-vous » ordonna-t-il.** (à vos ordres! xD)**

.

L'instinct lui souffla que ce ne fût pas la première fois qu'elle criait son nom, **(ohoh!)**

.

« La prochaine fois que ça me démange, vous vous en chargerez ? »**(oui! oui! Je veux bien moi!) **Ae : C'est Mione qui parle, hein ^^


End file.
